


The Catastrophe in the World

by TuckerInLaw



Series: Kate Lethbridge-Stewart's Unusual Adventures [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bureaucracy, Kate Stewart doesn't save the day, Politics, The UNIT shuts down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuckerInLaw/pseuds/TuckerInLaw
Summary: [The sequel for The Catastrophe in the UK] The aftermath of series 11 through the eyes of Kate Stewart. This is still not a fix-fic. It's all dark and gloomy.





	The Catastrophe in the World

Kate Stewart was woken up by the ring of her phone. As she took a closer look at who it was, she instantly knew there was trouble.  
“Yes, Nathan?” She asked him with a sleepy voice. God, she hated sleeping for only six hours. One day, though, she hoped she’ll have that day, she’ll sleep all ten again.  
At the other end of the line was her loyal Nathan Green who did sound a bit nervous.  
“There’s a catastrophe, miss.”  
And that was the only word she needed to wake her up fully at last.  
  
She was sitting on the edge in the back of the car sipping her £8 coffee. The Brexit. Last time she heard anything about it was several months ago, something about Benedict Cumberbatch having the main role in a movie about it, from that moment – nothing. She wasn’t into politics, nobody in the UNIT cared to monitor what was going in the world except for monitoring abnormal activity, dealing with it, and looking for the next. They’ve been on it for ages, since the sixties. They were one of many bricks in the wall that protected the Earth. They were a damn wall when the Doctor wasn’t around. The cleared Sheffield from spiders when the Doctor was basically useless, for the first time. She probably had her reasons… But that was history now.  
Nathan gave her a brief the moment she entered HQ, everyone looked rather worried. Well, they had their reason, after all, they were all going to lose their jobs.  
“What are we gonna do?”  
“Can’t we do something?”  
“We’ve been literally protecting the world in the Doctor’s absence!”  
“We deserve something, not a kick in the ars–“  
“I can work for free. Seriously, if the money is the case, then I’ll be glad to protect my home without it.”  
  
She could handle monsters. She couldn’t handle bureaucrats.


End file.
